


At A Glance

by whatevenisyourdeal



Series: Great Alpha AU [7]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Werewolf Addison Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/pseuds/whatevenisyourdeal
Summary: Zed takes a moment to really look at Addison, after her transformation.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: Great Alpha AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	At A Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a short one, but I just had to get it out there! I'm not going to post any more stories until after I've seen the Wolf Tales event, so hopefully this will tide everyone over for now.  
> (Oh, and by the way, I just got a Tumblr! It's whatevenisyourdeal.tumblr.com and I would love if you said hi there!)  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Zed was in the library, studying for a test, when his girlfriend Addison came in. She didn't seem to notice him in the room, but he noticed her. He watched as she grabbed a book, sat down at a table, and began to read. Then, he took a moment to just look at her.  
You couldn't tell she was a werewolf, at a glance.  
Her hair was covering her ears. Her mouth was closed, so you couldn't see fangs. Her eyes were their usual blue, without a hint of gold.  
Sure, there was the moonstone necklace, and the fluffy purple jacket she had taken to wearing every day, and the star shaped mark she had painted on her left cheek, but you could easily chalk all of that down to personal style.  
There was also the white hair, of course, but it had been like that long before she transformed.  
Really, if someone who didn't know the truth came into the room at that moment, they likely would have thought Addison was human.  
But then, she smiled, and he could see sharp white fangs. She moved hair away from her face, and he could see how her ears came to a point. She heard something that made her angry, and he could see a flash of golden light in her eyes.  
She was a werewolf, no doubt about it.  
And Zed might have been hesitant about it at first, but now?  
Now he wouldn't have her any other way.  
Zed smiled, and went back to his studies.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like what I wrote? Do you have any ideas for stories in this universe?  
> See you next story!


End file.
